Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
02:10 dani 02:10 dani 02:10 pls 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 02:10 * Raelcontor paps 02:13 test 02:13 small how sweet 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 02:46 test 02:57 Hey 03:11 !on 03:11 Hm... 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:34 !on 03:34 !on 03:34 ... 03:35 !version 03:35 god// 03:35 *.. 03:36 !on 03:37 God.. 03:37 AmeBot 03:37 Oh,lol. 03:38 Booting up! 03:38 yas! 03:38 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:38 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:38 yas 03:42 Already up and running! 03:42 Shutting down... 03:42 Okay.. 03:43 Booting up! 03:43 Why? 03:43 Yay,joke 03:44 wh 03:44 bot amedot??? wh 03:44 I made Amethystkitten's bot. 03:45 Now i check him 03:45 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:45 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:45 Yeah...you aren't added in her staff list. 03:45 ok 03:46 !memes 03:46 not today satan 03:46 :D 03:46 omg 03:46 Wow its literally OpalBot/core.javascript 03:46 lol 03:46 With a little features added 03:46 My owner is Amethystkitten. 03:46 !creator 03:46 My creator is Amethystkitten. 03:47 !staff 03:47 Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Swear checking is already enabled! 03:47 !disable 03:47 Swear checking disabled. 03:47 !enable 03:47 Enabling swear checking! 03:47 !staff 03:47 The Site Staff can be seen here. 03:47 So.. 03:47 Done. 03:47 Now to add fanon staff at staff list 03:49 Amebot is here just to check 03:49 so she dont even count as a bot 03:49 I know. 03:49 I wonder 03:49 User:AmeBot 03:49 i have several questions 03:49 I KNOW JUST WAIT> 03:49 meh its not a obt 03:49 lol 03:49 ALSO IM HAPPY DORU IS HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A QUESTION 03:49 mod* 03:49 ask away fam 03:49 ok so 03:49 also why does it allow me to use commands 03:49 its happened a few times but like, say i way up in the morning and bring MRD onto chat 03:49 User:AmeBot/chat.js 03:50 sometimes he just aggressively spams "User, shut up. I don't care" 03:50 AmeBot is AmethystKitten 's bot ,and she wanted to me add bot commands and now i check the bot 03:50 he even does it to himself sometimes 03:50 Dorumin,you're on staff list 03:50 Huh 03:51 No I meant Peridoork 03:51 no idea what's going on w/ yours 03:51 link it 03:51 i think i know what it is but i just wanted to make sure that he's not just being an asshole 03:51 I'm Peridoork :| 03:52 idk @trevor 03:52 because doru is here @trevor 03:52 double pings 03:52 wow 03:52 I'm famous 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 restarting... 03:52 nope @Doru : P 03:52 great 03:52 actually no idea who star is tbh 03:52 :0 03:52 yeah who's star anyways ? 03:52 Pseudo,now you can use commands 03:52 I added you and others 03:52 can I? 03:53 !restart 03:53 restarting... 03:53 in just pretty sure it's because when MRDbot enters chat all of the messages load at once and if someone has a big block of text he just detects it as spam 03:53 even if it wasnt spam before :v 03:53 Ohh 03:53 OHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:53 who's the bot now ? Robotic or Amebot ? 03:53 link the chat.js 03:53 Both Star, this is just a huge mess :P 03:54 lol both loggin ? 03:54 Okay! I will tell StarmanW that next time we meet. 03:54 Ah! StarmanW! Dorumin wanted me to tell you: test. 03:54 * Raelcontor thumbs up 03:57 Starman,btw sorry for late response.Firefox doesn't work (Peridoork account) and i have just Chrome,with Robo Peri 03:58 i know i can log into Peridoork,don't say 03:58 oo 03:58 Amedroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Logger 0.4R) 03:58 alright 03:58 Dorumin, shut up. I don't care. 03:59 my son 03:59 Can't hold me trapped in here anymore 03:59 Raelcontor, please don't swear! 04:00 y not 04:00 I was like worth it when Doru was kicked 04:00 !leave 04:00 !restart 04:00 Noop 04:00 rip 04:01 ai 04:01 !on 04:01 !off 04:01 and then andre gave up on staff 04:01 !off 04:01 Shutting down... 04:01 and then andre gave up on staff 04:01 and so bot quartz doesnt exist 04:01 Done with checking. It works. 04:01 and then ur gone for like a month and im like "mmmm bitch pls send help" 04:01 but like, a friendly "bitch" 04:01 but every time i go on canon i have 40 panic attacks 04:01 o.o 04:01 Then we need a bot 04:03 weir-- 04:03 AmeBot is AmethystKitten 's bot ,and she wanted to me add bot commands and now i check the bot 04:03 can i actually please have an explanation though 04:03 oh 04:04 Well,i checked 04:04 is amebot supposed to be used here 04:04 Yep 04:04 what the fuck 04:04 AmeKit wanted 04:04 2 bots, even though len said we didn't need 2 bots 04:04 Swear checking is already enabled! 04:04 Now swear! 04:04 Wait. 04:04 also she's not a mod 04:04 Raelcontor, please don't swear! 04:05 Rob dyke 04:05 Pseudo-Miracles, please don't swear! 04:05 Dorumin, please don't use slurs. 04:06 ... 04:06 Wait 04:06 Booting up! 04:06 My owner is Amethystkitten. 04:16 Err I said if one bot could do the whole thing then we can just use one 04:16 someone 04:16 who logs 04:16 because before we had 4 CMs, andre had bot quartz, and we had only one active CM. 04:16 for logs @zenzi 04:16 and andre never used bot quartz and so i replaced it with MBD. 04:16 and then we had 4 chat mods. 04:16 two log what? 04:16 fuckign stop saying you replaced it. 04:16 i quit. 04:17 and bots gone. 04:17 Zenzizenzic, please don't swear! 04:17 The four fucking messages that get said in an hour? 04:17 Zenzizenzic, please don't swear! 04:17 Amekit! Check this. 04:17 it was my decision to cancel bot quartz. 04:17 not yours. 04:17 !on 04:17 alright? 04:17 alright. 04:17 I honestly don't think we need logs 04:17 me too. 04:17 !on 04:17 I'm inclined to agree with Zen 04:17 My owner is Amethystkitten. 2016 05 09